


Two Kinds of Pirozhki

by Kisuru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Double Drabble, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisuru/pseuds/Kisuru
Summary: Otabek and Yuri discuss pirozhki.





	Two Kinds of Pirozhki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



**Discovery**  
  
“You never ate a pirozhki with fruits or vegetables?” Yuri asked, aghast.  
  
“Not usually,” Otabek replied, thoughtful frown evident. “Usually, I’ve seen minced mutton-beef, pork or chicken. Almaty offers those when I’ve eaten them.”  
  
“I try all kinds of things in mine,” Yuri admitted, his mouth watering at the thought.  
  
Yuri recalled his grandfather’s gift of fried pork katsudon pirozhki. While he was no stranger to meat in his pirozhki, he also wasn’t the type to only keep to one certain filling. Yuri enjoyed experimenting with new fillings.  
  
He looked up hopefully.  
  
“How about we try to make our own?”  
  
**A New Flavor**  
  
Yuri mixed the yeast and sugar, and Otabek helped put in the milk. They waited for the dough to rise. After they finally kneaded the dough into balls and put the fillings on, Yuri’s hand brushed against Otabek’s while he helped him fold the middle seams. His heart leapt. It had to be the need for food, he reasoned.  
  
Once they were baked, Yuri watched him bite into a cabbage, onion, and hard-boiled egg filled one.  
  
“What do you think?” Yuri asked, secretly nervous.  
  
Otabek chewed slowly, contemplating. Then, his usually stoic face broke out into a small smile. “Delicious.”


End file.
